


Two Is Better Than One

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [101]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Seth bond while grocery shopping.





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Rolleigns bonding over pregnant dean. Sprinkle of smooches and a slather of hurt/comfort!

“I think it’s really funny that you managed to get him pregnant.” Roman says as they’re out shopping. 

“It could be yours.” Seth points out moodily, tossing some cereal in the cart.

“There is a very slim chance of that and you know it.” Roman smirks.

“I know. But I can still blame you, so I will. Be a good husband and take it.” Seth pats Roman on the arm absently.

Roman rolls his eyes. “So have you two thought of baby names yet?" 

Seth turns and squints at him. "No, because you haven’t been home to help us. This is just as much your kid as it is mine and Dean’s.”

Roman suddenly finds the granola bars on the shelf very interesting. “I know.”

Seth tugs on his arm, turning him back around. “I’m not kidding, Roman. You’re going to be the kid’s father just like we are, okay?”

Roman nods, blinking back the tears that suddenly form in his eyes. “Okay.”

Seth pulls Roman down into a kiss, tangling his fingers in the long curls. He huffs a laugh against Roman’s mouth when his cell phone rings with Dean’s ringtone. 

He answers it, putting it on speaker phone. “Yes, babe?”

“What the fuck is taking you two so long? I want my damn ice cream.” Dean grumbles loudly.

“We’ll be home in like twenty minutes, babe, calm down.” Roman says, trying to hold in his laughter. 

“That’s too fucking long. You two are useless. I need better husbands.” Dean snaps, clearly in a mood.

“Sorry, darling. You’re stuck with us.” Seth coos at him. 

“Whatever. Maybe AJ and Phil will take better care of me.” Dean says, though they all know it’s an idle threat.

“No one loves you like we love you, Dean. We’ll be home soon. Love you!” Seth says cheerfully, grinning at Dean’s mumbled admission of love before hanging up. 

“He’s going to be even worse now that he’s pregnant. This is all your fault.” Roman groans, covering his face.

Seth just cackles and pushes the basket down the aisle.


End file.
